Talk:Dr. Smith's Insults
This is a potentially useful and certainly interesting article, but there are few sources cited. Also, I'm not sure how we should categorize this. Maybe something having to do with lists... -- Connor Cabal 03:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : They have all been written down by me whilst watching the DVD's. I've also got the number of times he says "Oh the pain" and "Never fear, Smith is here". Tardis1963 03:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Update 21st October From Space Destructors: Mess of Metal, Obsolete Piece of Scrap Metal, a third Blithering Booby, a ninth Bubble-headed Booby, a second Cautious Clump, a second Lugubrious Lump, a second Mechanical Meddler, a second Pusillanimous Pinhead, a third and fourth Coward, and a twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth Ninny. From the "Spare me the..." section: Unfunny Jokes. From The Haunted Lighthouse: Doddering Dunderhead and a twenty-sixth Ninny. None from the "Spare me the..." section. From Flight Into the Future: Addlepated Amateur, Digital Dunce, Ill-informed Ignoramus, Insensitive Idiot, Obsolete Oaf, Preening Popinjay, Cybernetic Simpleton, Cybernetic Skeptic, a third Bumbling Birdbrain, a second Deplorable Dunderhead, and a twenty-seventh Ninny. From the "Spare me the..." section: Direful Doubts and Ridiculous Remarks. I would also like to say that when I say "twenty-seventh" Ninny, that doesn't mean 27th of all 3 series, it is just the 27th that I have counted, when I started counting from early season 2. Tardis1963 07:24, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Update 17th October From Kidnapped in Space: Mediocre Medical Misfit, Treasonous Tyrant, a fourth Bellicose Bumpkin, a seventh Cowardly Clump, a second Lily-livered Lump, a second Tin-plated Traitor, a twenty-second and twenty-third Ninny, and a seventh Silly Goose. From the "Spare me the..." section: a fourth Poisonous Barbs. From Hunter's Moon: Pot-headed Prankster, a second Floundering Flunky, and a sixth Traitor. From the "Spare me the..." section: Poisonous Platitudes. From The Space Primevals: a second Disreputable Dunce. Yes, that is the only one from The Space Primevals. None from the "Spare me the..." section. Tardis1963 23:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Update 16th October Added some more. From The Astral Traveler: Tintinnabulating Tin Can, Incompetent Walking Ingot, Metallic Ham, an eighth Bubble-headed Booby, and a second Neanderthal Ninny. From the "Spare me the..." section: Asinine Ad-libs, and a third Poisonous Barbs. From The Galaxy Gift: Cautious Clump, Primitive Pile of Pistons, a third Cackling Clod, a second Clumsy Clump, a sixth Cowardly Clump, a third Cumbersome Clod, a third Mechanical Misfit, a fourth Nervous Ninny, a second Coward, a second Dunce, and a twentieth Ninny. None from the "Spare me the..." section. From Condemned of Space: Negligent Ninny, Bumbling Cracker Barrel, a third Clumsy Clump, and a fifth Nervous Ninny. None from the "Spare me the..." section. From Visit to a Hostile Planet: Blithering Bumpkin, Caterwauling Clod, Digitized Dunce, Booby, a fourth Computerized Clod, and a twenty-first Ninny. From the "Spare me the..." section: a third Feeble Attempts at Humor. Tardis1963 07:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Update 12th October Added some more. From The Colonists: Misshapen Mummy and Misguided Mechanical Misery. From the "Spare me the..." section: Conundrums. From Trip Through the Robot: Computerized Clump, Gargantuan Goose, Gigantic Gargoyle, Hypotensive Hypochondriac, Pusillanimous Pip-squeak, Unctuous Underling, Overgrown Ninny, Silly Old Ninny, Troublemaker, a second Blithering Booby, a second Cumbersome Clod, and an eighteenth Ninny. From the "Spare me the..." section: Explanations, Gratitude. From The Phantom Family: Nickel-plated Nincompoop, Bungler, and a third Ludicrous Lump. From the "Spare me the..." section: Feeble Jokes. From The Mechanical Men: Frightful Fractious Frump, Hard-headed Harbinger of Evil, Pretentious Popinjay, a third Computerized Clod, a third Mental Midget, a nineteenth Ninny, and a fifth Traitor. None from the "Spare me the..." section. Tardis1963 00:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Another Update 8th October Added Lead-lined Lump, Nickering Ninny, Silly Sloth, Wobbling Weakling, Bubblehead, Goose, a second Computerized Clod, a fifth Cowardly Clump, a second Coward, a second Meddler, and a seventeenth Ninny. Also added Caustic Comments and Pleasantries to the "Spare me the..." section. All the above are from Revolt of the Androids. Tardis1963 21:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Update 8th October Added Clod-like Collection of Condensers, Deplorable Dunderhead, Demented Diode, Insipid Ineptitude, Lugubrious Lecture, Noxious Ninny, Clunker, Over-Cautious Concoction, and Sorry Specimen of Computerhood. Also added Moralizing to the "Spare me the..." section. All the above are from Treasure of the Lost Planet. Tardis1963 06:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Update Added Blithering Blatherskite, Confused Compass, Pot-bellied Prankster, Worry Wart, Aluminum Canary, Mealy-Mouthed Rogue, Mr. Wrong-Way Computer, a third Bellicose Bumpkin, a third Clumsy Clod, a fourth Cowardly Clump, a second Mechanical Misfit, a fifteenth and sixteenth Ninny, and a sixth Silly Goose. Also added Asinine Advice to the "Spare me the..." section, as well as a second Warnings. All the above are from The Cave of the Wizards. Tardis1963 19:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC)